Bookman
by Scarlet.D
Summary: La Orden ha perecido, pero Lavi sigue cumpliendo su papel como Bookman, sin importar las inusuales alianzas a las que se ve obligado. [Tyki x Lavi, Lucky, yaoi, lime.]


**Bookman**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Podría checar la fecha exacta. Después de todo él siempre escribía la fecha, y la hora, y todo. Sólo tendría que regresar unas quinientas tantas páginas en su último registro para estar seguro de sus cálculos. Pero no lo hizo. Se conformó con "_aproximadamente_ un año".

Tan sólo un año, y sin embargo él se sentía mucho más viejo, para nada el casi veinteañero que era. _Es por la falta de sueño_, se dijo. Y la guerra, las muertes, el constante recordar y la inexistente posibilidad de olvidar.

Basta. _Te estás volviendo... No, te estás sintiendo demasiado viejo para esas cosas_. Así que se levanta, piensa sobre el presente para variar y recoge su mochila, guarda en ella una pequeña libreta y suficientes plumas, y deja el cuartito que renta a una viejecita viuda que sólo le cobra la mitad del precio normal, incluso si gana una cantidad decente de dinero con los trabajos eventuales de traducción que hace para la imprenta. Así de encantador es.

Camina por las ruidosas calles de Londres apuradamente; no quiere mojarse cuando las oscuras nubes comiencen a retumbar. Un perro perdido se atraviesa en su camino, luego ve a algunos vendedores recogiendo sus puestos, y escucha a una señora gritándole a su marido cuando pasa junto a una ventana abierta.

El Conde no ha destruido a los humanos, al menos no de una manera masiva. Al final los necesita; sin ellos los Akuma no pueden ser creados. Graciosamente, constituyen el ingrediente principal para su propia destrucción.

Además, Lavi no cree que erradicar a la humanidad sea la meta del Conde. Está seguro de que hay algo más en todo esto pero no ha sido capaz de determinar qué, a pesar de la multitud de noches que ha pasado en vela pensando en ello, y las incontables veces que ha releído las escrituras de los previos Bookman para asegurarse de que no ha pasado por alto ningún detalle esencial.

Tal vez el Conde se encuentre tan perplejo como él. Tal vez necesite algo para conseguir... lo que sea que quiera conseguir; algo que no ha podido encontrar todavía. ¿Por cuál otra razón habría acordado a intercambiar con él sus respectivas versiones de la Historia?

Lavi necesita encontrar ese "algo" antes de que el Conde lo haga. Pero aunque él es el actual guardián de los archivos de la historia oculta, muchos de éstos le resultan imposibles de leer. Se hallan escritos en lenguas antiguas que Bookman no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle.

Viejo tonto. ¿Acaso creyó que viviría por siempre?

Lavi suspira y entra a la acogedora cafetería.

Mira alrededor y enseguida descubre que ha ganado la apuesta contra sí mismo. Las únicas dos opciones eran él y la molesta niña de lengua mordaz. Pero Tyki es más hábil sacándole información, el Conde debe ser consciente de esto, y Lavi lo sabe y acepta también porque la situación es recíproca; el tipo habla mucho, usa descripciones detalladas y nunca deja fuera los aspectos más importantes. Hasta parece disfrutarlo.

En contraste, a Road le gusta perder el tiempo. Sus comentarios son enervantes, sus menciones de Allen y un pasado demasiado reciente hacen hervir la sangre del Bookman. Lavi recuerda perfectamente bien lo sucedido un año atrás; no hace falta que alguien más se lo cuente.

Y mientras sus encuentros con Road duran máximo una hora, puede estar ahí sentado escuchando a Tyki hasta que el establecimiento cierre sus puertas. También puede contestar sus preguntas, porque ninguna requiere decir nombres que lastiman a sus labios. Inquiere principalmente sobre cosas que Lavi no ha escrito, eventos que tomaron lugar antes de que alguno de los dos hubiera nacido, así que no hay problema.

Pero hay peligro. Tyki también está buscando ese _algo_.

El pelirrojo finalmente se dirige a la mesa y toma asiento frente al Noé, para luego jalar una silla cercana y depositar su mochila encima.

El moreno sonríe mientras Lavi lo mira inexpresivamente. Trae ese gracioso sombrero de copa como siempre, quizás para cubrir las marcas en su frente, aunque si así fuera el caso sólo tendría que cambiar a su desgarbada forma "blanca". Entonces simplemente le gusta el sombrero, y Lavi reprime una sonrisa burlona.

Tyki le pide a la mesera una taza de café y luego coloca los codos sobre la mesa, sus manos quedan entrelazadas cerca de su mentón. Lavi toma libreta y pluma y se prepara para tomar notas.

No hay mucho más que le quede por hacer ahora. Con la destrucción del "Corazón", todo lo que quedó para él fue ser Bookman, aunque fuera para sentir que estaba cumpliendo con su misión de vida original. Y quien sabe, tal vez la Inocencia era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban, quizás en un futuro lejano una nueva Orden podría renacer, y entonces sus archivos podrían resultar de utilidad.

Ilusiones, pero le animan a seguir.

El lugar ya está cerrando pero esta noche le gustaría continuar escuchando, cuestionando, y luego escuchando un tanto más. A Tyki le parece bien.

—No queda lejos, aunque tendremos que correr. —Aun así, terminan empapados.

Tyki se quita su sombrero y abrigo pero no hay percha donde colgarlos así que espera hasta que Bookman señala una mesa. El Noé se encoge de hombros y deposita los objetos ahí.

De repente, Lavi se da cuenta de que nunca ha invitado a alguien a su casa antes. ¿Debería ofrecerle algo de beber? Problemático. Tendría que ir a la cocina y la casera seguramente ya está durmiendo. _Siéntate_, sería el procedimiento adecuado. Y ya que solamente hay una pequeña mesa con una silla, el de ojos verdes toma asiento en la cama cercana.

Todo se encuentra "cercano" ahí. Lo que queda de espacio está ocupado por un librero abarrotado, varias cajas y un baúl que, Tyki adivina, deben contener aún más libros. También alcanza a ver una maleta parcialmente escondida bajo la cama.

—Quiero saber más sobre el Conde.

—Ya te he hablado de él. —Por supuesto, en muchas ocasiones.

—Esta vez tengo una pregunta nueva. —"Placer" observa el cabello goteante, las ropas adheridas a la piel del chico, y se pregunta si Lavi _lo siente_.

—¿Alguna vez ha perdido a un ser querido? —Tyki eleva una ceja y su respuesta llega mucho más pronto de lo que Lavi esperaba.

—¿No nos ha pasado a todos? —Lavi guarda silencio.

Debió haber esperado una respuesta así de vaga. A fin de cuentas, aunque su cabeza esté llena de locas teorías sobre el Conde, dudosamente alguien más que el mismo Conde podría confirmarlas o refutarlas.

—Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, Bookman.

—Dime.

—¿No tienes frío?

Lavi analiza su respuesta durante un largo minuto antes de asentir.

Un segundo después, observa con una expresión distante cómo Tyki se pone de pie y alcanza la cama con una rápida zancada. Coloca una rodilla sobre el colchón mientras su otra pierna encuentra espacio entre las de Lavi, y sin ninguna prisa en particular, pero tampoco tan lento como Lavi hubiera imaginado, Tyki lo empuja sobre la cama y lo besa con labios sabor a café.

El gustillo que queda en su boca es más amargo que dulce pero eso no evita que Lavi demande más, y de pronto todo sucede muy lento. La lenta mano que recorre su muslo derecho; los lentos dedos que se enredan en sus cabellos húmedos, libres de la cinta que dejó de usar hacía tiempo tras decidir que era demasiado infantil. Por alguna razón le dan ganas de reír sobre ello, pero se ve impedido por el nudo que se forma en su garganta al sentir una lengua viajando demorada a lo largo de su mandíbula. Agonizantemente lenta.

Lavi no puede creer lo impaciente que se siente. Tyki apenas lo ha tocado y ya desea que todo acabe de una vez. Su piel tiembla en escalofríos, sus entrañas se retuercen, su corazón palpita acelerado y todo ello le provoca náuseas. Las manos sobre la espalda del mayor hormiguean, pero Lavi no quiere retirarlas, sólo necesita que el otro se apresure.

—Rápido —se atreve a decir.

Una risa suave cosquillea su oído y le provoca un pequeño sobresalto. Luego, Lavi arruga su nariz cuando unos dientes juguetones se cierran sobre su hombro. Y en respuesta aprieta el brazo derecho de Tyki y atrapa un puñado de cabellos rizados y oscuros firmemente entre sus dedos.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la ropa encharcada de Lavi no molesta más contra su piel; las prendas le han abandonado y su cordura parece estar haciendo lo mismo. Se siente ahogar en ansiedad pero al mismo tiempo encuentra alivio cuando el calor finalmente sofoca a la culpabilidad que había estado carcomiéndolo por dentro. Y mientras sus cuerpos se provocan mutuamente, enfrascados en una placentera lucha por adecuarse el uno al otro, la mirada dorada de Tyki está sobre Lavi, y Lavi lo mira con su ojo descubierto, presumiendo un verde vivo que combina bien con su rostro intensamente sonrojado. O eso piensa Tyki.

Lavi despierta más temprano de lo usual. Se levanta de la cama con movimientos torpes y busca su ropa; todavía está mojada y fría pero de todas formas se coloca los pantalones y la camiseta. Permanece descalzo, y finalmente voltea para encontrar a Tyki curioseando en su librero.

Un libro grueso y gastado llama la atención del moreno, quien se dedica a hojearlo durante un par de minutos antes de buscar a Lavi con la mirada.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. —Sonríe.

Sobraba decirlo. Los libros en la biblioteca personal de Lavi fueron escritos para futuros Bookman, y son imposibles de descifrar si no se cuenta con el entrenamiento adecuado, a menos que uno fuera un genio excepcional. Y el Conde y sus subordinados ciertamente no lo son.

Probablemente es lo único que les detiene de simplemente matarlo y llevarse sus archivos.

—Te has de aburrir bastante. —Tyki echa otro vistazo a los estantes, y aunque la curiosidad lo tienta, ni siquiera se atreve a comenzar a contar los libros. Sería una tarea épica.

—Y seguramente tu vida es una montaña rusa. —dice Lavi, rodando los ojos hacia arriba.

—A decir verdad, no queda mucho que hacer ahora que no hay exorcis-

—Cállate.

Tyki parpadea.

—Vaya, qué sensible...

Lavi le quita el libro y lo pone de nuevo en su sitio. Está frunciendo el ceño y al parecer eso divierte a Tyki, porque, justo ahí, una comisura de sus labios se levanta ligeramente.

Debería simplemente quemar todos los libros, matarse, y mandar todo el infierno.

Pero tres días después, siempre anticipadamente, _qué joven tan adorable_, está hablando con su casera y pagando la renta del próximo mes.

::-::-::

**Fin**


End file.
